Uncertain
by XxTassBxX
Summary: Zoe's torn. Torn between two men. Both handsome, both rich. Who will win her heart and who will go home empty handed? It includes my own characters also.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Uncertain"**

**Rating 'K+', liable to change to 'T'**

**Genre: Romance and Family/Friendship.**

**Summary: Zoe's torn. Torn between two men. Both handsome, both rich. Who will win her heart and who will go home empty handed? It includes my own characters also. **

**Authors Notes: I have decided to write another story, this time including a couple of my own made up characters. The fanfic of course involves Zoe and Nick as they are my all time favourite couple in Casualty. I've had the idea for this story for a while but only now have I actually decided to write it. I'd love to know your thoughts on this so please give a review, whether good or bad. As always, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was unusual. Not the fact that everyone was gathered together at the pub opposite the hospital. That was a regular occurrence, normally the result of a shift in the ED, whether good or bad. No, this was different Zoe thought to herself.

Earlier in the day, their clinical lead had summoned them to the staff room and requested that they all make an appearance in pub at 6pm. Not surprisingly, a few confused and disconcerted looks were thrown around the room, trying to determine what the meet up was about. Zoe had noticed the young paediatric doctor, Tom Kent, and his partner Sam Nicholls, a CT3 doctor exchanging shifty glances at each other. Zoe was certain that whatever was going on was involving these two individuals.

So now, here they all were, sat around a rather large table with many different assortments of drinks covering it. Zoe had already had three; it had been a long shift and the alcohol had gone down a treat in taking away some of her fatigue that had increased over the course of the day. Next to her sat Tess who unlike Zoe was pacing herself, with a small glass of sparkling water of which she took sips of occasionally. Zoe could see Tess glancing sideways every so often and it was obvious that she wanted to say something.

"Do you know what this is all about?" queried Tess, looking inquisitively at her younger colleague. Zoe raised an eyebrow and bit her tongue as she tried to fathom why they were there. Her thoughts were then interrupted when their clinical lead, Nick Jordan, came striding in through the open pub door. It wasn't normally open but it was humid night and the fresh breeze from the outside really cooled the place down, much to everyone's relief.

"We might find out soon enough" stated Zoe, pointing towards Nick who was walking up to the bar. He fished in his coat pocket for his wallet in which he proceeded to pull out four £50 notes. The bar tender came over to him and let out a long heavy breath when he saw how much this customer was putting behind the bar as a tab. Once the bar tender had hurried to off to get Nick a drink, Nick turned his head and caught Zoe's eye. He smiled slowly towards her. Zoe smiled back and got out of her seat with her drink to join her boss at the bar. She leant on the bar next to him and began sipping her vodka and lemonade slowly.

"You want to go easy on those!" said Nick, gesturing down towards her almost empty glass. Zoe shrugged and gulped the rest of it down.

"Nah, I've got painkillers to sort out any hangover!" responded Zoe, brushing off Nick's comment. "Barman?" she said, shouting over to the young lad who was still busy getting to grips with pouring Nick a drink.

"How many have you had?"

"What are you, the alcohol police?" giggled Zoe, already starting to get a little merry. It didn't take much in all honesty. "I see you've put a tab behind the bar. Do you mind if I make use of it?" Nick shrugged, knowing that Zoe would just ignore him if he insisted she didn't drink anymore. She was extremely stubborn. He'd learnt that from their relationship previously. It had ended a couple of years back but they were still close and cared for each other. The barman sauntered back over with Nick's whiskey and then took Zoe's order which yet vodka based drink, this time filtered down with coca cola. "So, whats all this for?" continued Zoe, staring intently at Nick over her drink.

"Why do you assume that I know?" challenge Nick, a small smile tugging faintly at his lips. Zoe raised an eyebrow towards him, deducing that Nick was just being awkward in not answering her question straight out.

"Well you were the one that called the meeting. Pardon me for presuming that you had something important to tell us all" scoffed Zoe with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not this time, I'm just the messenger" informed Nick, turning to walk over to a table. Zoe seized hold of Nick's arm and stopped him from striding off in the other direction "Zoe, what are you doing?" Nick's voice sounded a little agitated.

"If it's not you then who has news?" Zoe persisted. Nick sighed and came closer over to Zoe.

"Tom. He's leaving" Nick said, finally relenting. Zoe's jaw dropped slightly. Even though people always came and went from the ED, Zoe was especially shocked with Tom's decision to depart Holby City hospital. She always thought he seemed so settled here and it wasn't long ago that he and Sam had bought an apartment on the other side of town.

"I didn't see that coming"

"No, neither did I. He only spoke to me about it yesterday"

"What about Sam?" added Zoe, curious to know whether his partner would be staying or leaving.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything else. He'll be here to explain all soon I expect" said Nick. Sure enough, Tom and Sam walked through the door at that very moment. They both looked quite solemn as they made their way over to the main table. Sam took a seat at the table but Tom remained standing. He looked over towards were Nick was standing, presumably hoping for a reassuring look from his boss. Nick did just that and nodded over towards him. Tom grabbed a glass from the table and drumming his finger nails on the side in an effort to silence the talkative bunch of people, mainly the staff from the ED.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I just have your attention for a minute" Tom called as the noise in the room lowered to just a few whispers. He coughed once before talking again. It was more of a nervous cough and Sam knew this. She raised her arm and brushed her hand over his arm, trying to make him a little more relaxed. He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile. "Firstly, thank you all for coming and for Mr Jordan for spreading the word. I'm sure you are wondering why you have all been asked here" Tom paused for a moment took look at everyone around him. As expected, they all had baffled expressions on their faces although he could see a few of them were starting to realise what this was all about. "I've been offered a place at a specialist paediatric unit down south. It was a difficult decision to make but I thought that the job would be a too good an opportunity to miss. Dr Nicholls will also be accompanying me with the move" Tom looked down towards Sam whose head was downcast. He knew how difficult it had been for Sam to agree to move away with him. She adored her job here and had made many close friends.

"When are you planning to leave?" inquired Charlie. He was fond of the two young doctors but he knew that they had to do what was right for them. It sounded like a great opportunity for Tom.

"I start almost immediately. What I mean to say is that this is our last day working at Holby City hospital" Tom's voice seemed laced with sadness and it was clear to everyone that he was trying hard not to get emotional. Sam on the other hand had a few tears trickling down her cheeks and she tried desperately to wipe them quickly away.

"Let's raise a glass to Sam and Tom" called Nick, noticing that a silence had fallen across the pub. It was understandable. Everyone was in shock. Even he hadn't envisaged that they'd be leaving so soon.

"To Sam and Tom" everyone chorused, raising their drinks into the direction of their two colleagues. Tom smiled and nodded politely. He then took his seat and put an arm around his girlfriend whose eyes were still brimming with tears.

Nick sighed as he continued to sip his drink, instantly wondering if he should follow Zoe's lead and have a few drinks.

"We are going to lose two doctors. Us two will be the only two consultants in the ED apart from Dr Adams but he's only in one day a week" said Zoe. She hadn't meant to say all that out loud but she knew Nick was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to get some locums in until I can conduct interviews for a couple of permanent posts" concluded Nick. He was about to continue when Sam came wandering over. Her eyes were a little red from crying but neither Nick or Zoe were intending to point that out.

"You two look very cosy over here! Anything I should know?" said Sam giving both Zoe and Nick a cheeky smile. Nick's cheeks began to blush a bright shade of red but Zoe just laughed her Sam's comment.

"Nope, we were just discussing how we are going to fill you and Tom's jobs" Zoe said honestly as Sam nodded, suddenly feeling a little guilty knowing all the extra work they were giving Nick and Zoe.

"Sorry" answered Sam gingerly. Zoe's eyes widened and she immediately hooked her arm through Sam's.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. We are happy for you!" Zoe said reassuringly, rubbing Sam's arm.

"Your happy about it aren't you?" questioned Nick, suddenly wondering whether Sam's tears were just because she was leaving close friends. He knew Tom had a new job but what about Sam? Did she have a permanent position at another hospital?

"Of course Mr Jordan, Tom's so happy about it and if he's happy then so am I"

"Call me Nick, please!" insisted Nick. He didn't any point in keeping up with formalities if Sam was no longer going to be working under him. "Have you got anything lined up?"

At this comment, Sam shrugged. "I've applied for a few places but we'll just have to wait and see"

"You'll find something" promised Zoe "Any hospital would be mad not to take you on!" A few more tears slipped down Sam's cheek. She didn't realise how much she'd miss her colleagues. Nick, Zoe, Tess, Fletch, to name a few. Holby was a very special place to her. "Anyway, let's make the most of the free bar! Nick's paying" Zoe winked across towards Nick who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, in that case!" smirked Sam, wiping away the last tear that had fallen. She pounded her hand on the bar and another bar tender came walking over. "What are you having?" Sam pointed towards Zoe's drink.

"Vodka and coke"

"Right, I'll have a vodka and coke for myself and a pint of beer please" Sam requested. She decided to order Tom another drink as well as she noticed that his pint glass was practically empty of beer. "Nick, do you want another?"

"I'd better not" admitted Nick looking into his glass. As much as he wanted one, he figured he'd probably have a busy day tomorrow. It was better to have a clear head he decided. He looked at Sam who was giving him puppy dog eyes. On the other hand, he didn't want to be a spoil sport either.

"Oh, go on then! One more won't hurt" Nick relented. Sam grinned and patted Nick on the back. It felt odd to be so relaxed around her boss but she knew Nick wouldn't mind. Sam looked over her shoulder towards Tom and noticed that he was having a break in conversation with everyone so she decided to go over and join him.

"I'll go and see Tom. Thanks for the drinks Nick" nodded Sam, balancing the drinks she'd ordered on a tray.

"My pleasure" Nick said as Sam headed over towards her other half. Nick was very fond of Sam. She was a lovely young woman and an excellent doctor. He was sad to let her go but he wasn't about to stop her.

"So, who have you got in mind for a locum?" asked Zoe once Sam had gone.

"There's a couple of people I can call in but I'll probably just see about calling one of them in. See how we get on" remarked Nick. He rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers. He could feel a headache coming on, no doubt from the stress of having to try and find extra doctors. Zoe gave him a sympathetic look, understanding the increased pressure he was now under.

"I'm here to help" Zoe guaranteed "Anything you need"

Nick smiled towards his colleague, grateful for her continued support. In all honestly, he sometimes forgot that he was the clinical lead as Zoe often helped him out with a lot of his workload. He saw her as an equal, he had done ever since they were together.

"I knew I could rely on you Zo" Nick said, taking another sip of his drink. He then put it down on the bar again, unsure of whether he wanted to be drinking any more. He didn't think having more alcohol would aid in getting rid of his headache. "I think I'm going to head off home"

"Aren't you going to stay for a little while longer?" exclaimed Zoe, slightly shocked and a little disappointed that Nick wanted to leave. She also wondered why she was shocked as it wanted the usual for Nick to come and have a drink after work, even if it were a more special occasion.

"No, I think an early night will do me good" smiled Nick, pushing himself away from the bar. He straightened out the scarf that was draped around his neck and brushed his dark jacket down. Zoe tried to hide a little smile as she watched Nick smarten himself up. That was one thing she really admired. His pride in his appearance. Sam and Tom saw him getting ready to go and they quickly hurried over, anxious that he didn't leave without them saying goodbye.

"You trying to get away early?" laughed Tom.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Nick, widening his eyes.

"Of course we don't. Thank you for coming and thank you for everything you've done for Sam and I" said Tom, holding out his hand for Nick to shake. Nick wasn't really sure what to say in return so he just accepted Tom's gesture and shook his hand.

"Good luck with everything here" added Sam. She was unsure whether to hug Nick but it was Nick moved forward to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you. I'll have Zoe to help me out, as long as she doesn't have a hangover! " replied Nick, nudging Zoe's arm gently. "Anyway, I'll be off. Bye everyone" Nick raised his head at this last statement in order to attract everyone's attention. Most turned around and lifted their glasses towards him in which he nodded in response to. Once Nick had left, Sam took up his place at the bar next to Zoe. Zoe looked towards her and Sam raised an eyebrow. She had a glint in her eye and Zoe knew exactly what Sam was about to ask her.

"So, you and Nick?" grinned Sam.

"Sam, there isn't anything going on. We are just friends" insisted Zoe. Even though this was the truth, she was fully aware that Sam probably wouldn't let it go.

"Very close friends it seems"

"What do you expect. We were together once Sam" said Zoe. Sam thought about Zoe's last statement and realised it did sound a reasonable response.

"Sorry Zo, I didn't mean to intrude"

"Nah, it doesn't matter. Anyway, let's change the subject shall we? Quickly!" laughed Zoe, as Sam nodded. The conversation she had just had with Sam had given her food for thought though. She did seem to getting a little closer to Nick. She had noticed this in recent weeks. Although they were closer, Zoe was unsure if it meant they could have another relationship together again. It wasn't that she didn't want to but she felt they worked better as friends. It seemed easier this way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wow, that was an extremely long first chapter. I apologize if it seemed a little boring but this chapter was crucial into the setting up of the main story. In the next chapter, you will see my own made up character introduced into the story. Anyway, please give a review on this story to see whether I should carry it on. Thank you for reading! **

**X Natasha X**


	2. Chapter 2

It was half four in the morning. Not to the sort of time a person wished to be awake at but alas for Zoe, this was reality. It hadn't helped that she'd got in late from the pub. She didn't realise how late the leaving drinks were going on for but she knew she'd certainly underestimated it. Sam and Tom had insisted she'd stay until they left which turned out to be 12am. She also hadn't taken Nick's advice and gone easy on the vodka and coke's which she knew would result in a massive hangover in the morning, just in time for an early emergency department shift. It wasn't what she needed and it wasn't what Nick needed either what with them now being two doctors down.

Anyway, here Zoe was lying in her large double bed trying desperately to get to sleep. It was a hot night so her sheets were half on her, half hanging off one side of the bed. She'd dosed a couple of times but the headache she had acquired from her late night drinking session had demanded she stay awake. It wasn't just the headache though, Sam's words were also bouncing around in her brain. To others, did it really look like her and Nick were more than just friends? Did it seem like they were flirting with each other? Zoe prayed that they weren't giving that impression. She was adamant that it was just friendly chatter but she was unsure of how Nick felt. She didn't dare ask him though. Zoe felt so confused with her own thoughts but they just wouldn't escape her mind. Eventually at about 5.15am, she fell asleep with the alarm set to wake her up again at 7am for a 8.30am shift.

Sure enough, 7am came and the alarm on her phone gave out a shrill ring around the bedroom to which Zoe responded with a groan. She rolled over in the bed and tapped her phone a couple of times before rubbing her eyes and sitting straight up in bed. She really didn't want to get out of bed with her duvet wrapped warmly around her but she knew she couldn't let Nick down. He needed to have all hands on deck. She reluctantly crawled out of bed and grabbed a navy blue dress complete with a little black jacket to go over the top of it. Before getting ready, she quickly picked up her phone from the bedside table which had rudely awakened her a few minutes before. She unlocked the screen and she noticed straight away that there was a text from Sam, no doubt asking how hung over she was.

**Message received at 6.55am from Sam Nicholls**

**'I know its early but I can't sleep, got a banging headache. Too many vodka shots ;) How r u feeling?' **

Zoe laughed a little as she read the text but instantly regretted it as her head started to pound again. She put her phone down, deciding to answer the text later and put her fingers on the side of her head, massaging her temples. It seemed to ease the pain for a few moments. She took a deep breath before going the bathroom as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She was hoping that she wouldn't feel like this all day.

It took her about an hour to get ready for work. It was longer than usual but it was purely because she still looked at state from last night. She wasn't really in the mood to make herself look glamorous like she did in her usual routine but she knew she had to try and make an effort. Breakfast didn't seem very appetising either so Zoe just shoved a slice of bread in the toaster. Once breakfast was sorted out, she grabbed her handbag but left her car keys on the coffee table. There was no way that she would drive her car this morning as she knew there was a strong possibility that alcohol was still in her system. A taxi was certainly her safest option this morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When she reached the ED, she exited the taxi and headed straight towards the staff room to dump her bag in the locker. As she approached the room, Zoe could see Nick standing over by the microwave, warming up what Zoe presumed to be a coffee. She reckoned she'd probably need something as well to wake her up a little. Nick heard the familiar sound of heels and looked round, smiling as Zoe walked in. Even from the distance he was at, he could see she certainly wasn't feeling her best.

"Good morning Dr Hanna"

"Is it?" replied Zoe in a rather grumpy manner. She opened her locker and threw her handbag in, before locking the door and turning back to face Nick. He was smirking towards her and this irritated her intensely.

"I take it my advice was ignored" queried Nick in regards to Zoe's drinking the evening before. In response to this, Zoe just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you expect? It was a leaving do!"

"Calm down, I wasn't having a dig!"

"Weren't you?" sighed Zoe, rubbing her forehead. She had taken a couple of paracetamol before she had left home but so far they weren't having the desired effect. The sickness she had felt earlier had subsided a little so she supposed she should be grateful for that. "You look remarkably calm for someone who's two doctors down" stated Zoe, noticing that Nick seemed very relaxed.

"Well luckily I managed to contact one of our locums last night and he agreed to start work here first thing" informed Nick as the microwave pinged. He pulled two mugs of steaming coffee out and set them upon the work surface. Zoe was confused as to why he had two mugs of coffee. She secretly hoped that one of them might be for her but she very much doubted that as Nick often complained that she consumed to much caffeine.

"Who's the coffee for then?" asked Zoe curiously.

"The locum. He's in my office now, I'm just running him through a few things" Nick picked up the two coffees again and started heading towards the door. He looked at Zoe as he passed. "Are you coming to meet him then?"

"Oh yeah sure" Zoe replied absentmindedly. She followed Nick obediently out of the staff room and within a minute they were at his office.

"Could you?" Nick gestured towards the number lock on the door. Zoe nodded and tapped the four digit number in. She pushed the door open and Nick went striding in to the office. Zoe lingered at the door for a minute, unsure of whether she was staying for Nick's briefing with the Locum. The Locum, whoever we was, was sat with his back to the door so Zoe could only see his head which was covered with a mop of brown, slightly curly hair. "Right Dr Russell, I'd like you to meet Dr Zoe Hanna, my second in command. Zoe, this is Dr Greg Russell, our new locum who also specialises in Dermatology" Dr Russell instantly got up and turned around to face his new colleague. He certainly wasn't what Zoe expected. His big shining blue eyes stood out against his fair complexion. A few strands of his chocolate brown hair was falling gently over his face. He wore a dark suit with a duck egg blue shirt underneath, not too dissimilar to what Nick was wearing. He smiled warmly towards Zoe who actually found herself lost for words.

"Delighted to meet you" Greg grinned, holding out his hand for Zoe to shake.

"Likewise" smiled Zoe, suddenly finding her voice. This man was absolutely gorgeous, Zoe thought to herself as she took Greg's hand.

"Dr Russell will be working in cubicles today to get a feel of the place. You and I will head up resus Dr Hanna" explained Nick, sipping his coffee. Zoe nodded in agreement to Nick's request but she secretly hoped that she could work a little in cubicles as well. Dr Russell intrigued her. He was handsome, obviously skilled but also slightly mysterious. This was what attracted Zoe to him.

"Well, I'd better start work then" Zoe said, backing out of the office.

"Okay, call me if you need anything" insisted Nick "We shouldn't be too long"

"Fine" Zoe answered as she shut the door to the office. She stood rooted to the spot for a few moments, her mind firmly fixed on Greg. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Tess staring over at her from behind the reception desk. Zoe began to wander over, interested to know what the Tess was smirking about despite the fact that she had a pretty good idea.

Once Zoe reached the desk, Tess spoke almost instantly "I take it you've met Dr Russell?" she said, judging by the expression on Zoe's face.

"Yeah, he's not what I expected to be honest although I'm not complaining" Zoe said the last bit in a whisper so that others around couldn't overhear the conversation. "He seems nice enough"

"And charming" smirked Tess who had noticeably taken a liking to the new locum doctor.

"Let's hope his doctoring skills are just as good as his charms" mused Zoe, her voice still low. She was about to say something else to Tess when the ED doors burst open with Jeff and Dixie hurriedly pushing a trolley in. "Duty calls" Zoe said, before following quickly on behind the two paramedics and her next patient.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was 11.30am and Zoe had sneaked outside for a quick break. Apart from the emergency earlier in the morning, the rest of the day had been pretty quiet but as Zoe knew full well, that peaceful situation could change at any time...

"May I join you?" Zoe heard a low male voice say from above her. Zoe looked up slowly, taking in the whole profile of the person from the feet to the head. They were wearing a suit so Zoe figured it had to either be Nick or Dr Russell. Zoe knew she could rule out Nick straight away though as she knew his voice. It was definitely Dr Russell Zoe decided as she reached his face. He was smiling again as he looked down towards her.

"Feel free" Zoe responded, scooting across the bench to allow Dr Russell some more room. He sat down next to her, rather close Zoe thought to herself. "So, how are you finding Holby?" Zoe began, deciding she should probably start up a conversation.

"New, interesting, exciting" replied Greg, giving a satisfactory nod towards the ED. "It's a challenge and I like a challenge"

"Well, you'll have plenty of them while you're here. Never a dull moment" smiled Zoe, reflecting back on her many years here. She'd had some good and bad times here but luckily the good seemed to outweigh the bad so far. "You specialise in Dermatology then?"

"It's always been my first love although it wasn't easy to get into it. Dermatology is a competitive field to get into. It's a very varied area of medicine as well" explained Greg, his passion towards his field of medicine shining through.

"If you loved it so much, why come to work in an emergency department?" queried Zoe.

"What's with the 20 questions?" laughed Greg. Zoe looked slightly taken aback, not realising how many questions she was actually asking. "Oh don't worry about it. I would probably have done that same"

"I'm just curious to why you left the field you loved"

"A few reasons really but I don't plan to divulge into them" Greg said firmly. It seemed clear to Zoe that Greg obviously didn't want to tell her anymore. He appeared to be hiding something and this only made her more inquisitive. "Anyway, Mr Jordan was singing your praises. He's evidently very fond of you"

Zoe's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red at this comment. She felt slightly embarrassed but also pleasantly surprised. It was nice to know that she still meant a lot to Nick.

"We have history" Zoe said simply.

"And?" pressed Greg.

"Well, if you aren't willing to tell me about your move from Dermatology, why should I disclose any of my past to you?" smirked Zoe, realising this was a way to try and get one up on Greg. He smiled and shook his head.

"Fair enough" He said, before standing up. Zoe was a little shocked that he hadn't tried to press her for more information but this confirmed to her that Greg was very determined not to tell her anything.

"Where are you off to?" asked Zoe as Greg started heading inside.

"Can't stop, work to be getting on with" he responded. He gave Zoe a small smile as he watched her looking up at him. There seemed to be an instant attraction between them and that was something that they'd both discovered. Whether or not anything would happen romantically though was remained to be seen...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Does it deserve a review? I hope so, whether good or bad! It's always welcomed! Thank you for the reviews from GillianKearneyFan, HowCanITellYou and donna. A big thank you to those who have also followed and given it a favourite! :) **

**X Natasha X**


	3. Chapter 3

The office was completely quiet, apart from ticking off the clock and the obvious hustle and bustle from the ED outside the room. Disturbing the silence, Zoe began to drum her fingernails upon the desk impatiently, wondering when her boss would be likely to put in an appearance. Nick had said that he'd literally be five minutes and that turned out to be 20 minutes ago. Zoe couldn't complain though, it wasn't easy running a department and she knew Nick had a number of patients to see and appointments to meet. Still, she wished Nick had warned her about how he might possibly be delayed. Eventually, Zoe heard the sound of footsteps approach the office and the door suddenly swung open.

"Sorry for the wait Zoe" Nick sounded very apologetic as he entered and seated himself at the desk opposite his colleague. "I was held up talking to Dr Russell"

"Oh, don't worry" answered Zoe, smiling over towards Nick.

"So, what do you think?" queried Nick, watching as Zoe's expression changed from a smile to a slightly puzzled look.

"About what?"

"About Dr Russell, what are your first impressions?" repeated Nick, anxious to hear his female companions thoughts on the new doctor, whether he was to be temporary or permanent.

"Well, you can't fault his doctoring skills, they are second to none. He's also great with the patients, very compassionate and charismatic." concluded Zoe, as Nick nodded his head.

"You seem impressed then?" said Nick. As he spoke, Zoe was sure she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice while she was singing Dr Russell's praises. He was doing an excellent job of trying to hide it though.

"Well, I'd need to see him work here a little more before I'd say impressed but I reckon he's got something" Zoe said, trying to make her response a little less keen as the one before. "How do you feel about him then?"

"I can't disagree with anything you've said, put it that way" Nick paused and looked as if he wanted to say something else. He grabbed his pen and started tapping it against his hand, a sign that he was mulling something over which Zoe recognised.

"Come on, spit it out" smirked Zoe. Nick looked straight towards her, his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously want to say something else" pressed Zoe. Nick nodded and took a deep breath.

"Should I offer him a permanent position Zoe?" Nick asked. Zoe's heart began to quicken at the thought of Dr Russell possibly staying on at Holby. She wasn't really sure how to react to Nick's query and dilemma. "So?"

"So... I'm not sure. Shouldn't we see how the next few days go?" advised Zoe.

"You're probably right, I shouldn't be so hasty" Nick said. He reached over his desk and took hold of a bottle of most probably luke warm water. He wished he'd refrigerated it but it had just completely slipped his mind. As he took a sip of the water, he'd realised how thirsty he actually was. He'd neglected to eat or drink much today, purely due to the fact that he'd been rushed off his feet. He also had a slight headache coming on, so Nick hoped that the water would put a little ease to that. He looked over the top of the bottle towards Zoe who had her eyebrows raised.

"Not feeling great?" asked Zoe. It was more of a statement than a question and Nick knew that. He was also aware that Zoe knew him too well.

"Just a little dehydrated. I'll be fine" Nick assured her, tightening the lid back on the bottle and placing it in a draw. "Anyway, speaking of drink, do you want to head out to the pub?"

Zoe struggled to stifle a laugh at Nick's suggestion much to his dislike. It was so unlike him to actually want to socialise like that outside of the hospital. Still, it was a pleasant surprise. "You want to go to the pub over the road, the pub that nearly half the people in the ED go to after work?"

"Well, when I say pub, I actually mean a bar in town. It only opened last month, very modern" Nick smiled as he saw Zoe nod her head slowly, obviously coming around to the idea. He was in no doubt that the word 'modern' would attract her. It did dawn on Zoe, her heavy drinking session last night but she was determined that tonight would only be a couple of drinks.

"Yeah, okay then. Why not?" smiled Zoe. It was technically the end of her shift and she was never one to turn down a free drink, presuming Nick was paying.

"We'll take my car" informed Nick. He wasn't planning to have any alcoholic drinks and even if he did, he'd only call a taxi and leave his car there overnight. "I presume you don't have your car here?"

"Are you kidding? After last night?" laughed Zoe. It suddenly occurred to Zoe that she'd hadn't responded to Sam's text that morning so she quickly got out her phone from her bag. "Sorry, I just have to make a quick text" Zoe apologized to Nick who just shrugged as he gathered his belongings together.

**Message sent at 4.38pm to Sam Nicholls **

**'Sorry about the late reply! I'm feeling better than I was this morning. Off out for a drink with Nick x' **

By the time she had quickly typed a reply, Nick was stood by his desk, ready to leave with his briefcase tucked under his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure am" Zoe stood up and headed towards the door. Nick leapt swiftly forward and grabbed the door handle. He opened it and pulled it back letting Zoe exit the room first. It was a small act of kindness but Zoe thought it was lovely.

"Would you wait a moment Zoe" said Nick, pausing as they walked towards the exit "I just need to speak to Charlie quickly. I promise I'll only be a minute!" Nick only added the end bit on as he was already aware about how long Zoe had had to wait for him.

"Go on then, but I'm timing you!" Zoe replied playfully, shaking her head. Nick winked back at her and then hastily walked off in the other direction. He had only been gone half a minute when Zoe felt a hand on her back. She jumped and span round, only to see Greg smiling cheekily.

"Didn't mean to scare you Zoe" he apologized.

"You didn't!" Zoe countered.

"Listen, I'm clocking off for the day"

"Oh are you? I'd never have guessed!" smirked Zoe, noticing that he had his jacket fastened around his body. He was also holding a folder on one hand which Zoe presumed was maybe some hospital protocol he wanted to look over.

"What I mean to say is that I'm going over the pub with the others. It's kind of a way to try and get to know everyone, even if I'm only a temp. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" asked Greg. Zoe tried to hide a small smile the was encroaching as she looked at his eager face. She felt flattered to have two invitations to go out for a drink but of course, she couldn't be in two places at once.

"It sounds very appealing but I'm afraid I've already got other plans" Zoe said. She was slightly disappointed by the fact the she had to reject Greg's offer but at the same time, she was really looking forward to spending some time with Nick; exactly like how it used to be but this time as friends.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?"

"Another time maybe?"

"I suppose so" Greg stuck out his bottom lip like a small child. Zoe smiled at his childish behaviour and it becoming increasingly obvious to Greg that he was someone who couldn't resist a joke. He seemed to be so carefree and laidback.

"I promise we'll meet up" assured Zoe, just as Nick came round the corner. "Anyway, I'd better go" Zoe pointed towards Nick and Greg smirked in response.

"Oh, I see you've got a better offer" laughed Greg. Nick stopped in his tracks at this comment.

"This looks cosy" Nick remarked.

"Nope, just getting to know some of my colleagues"

"Good, I'm glad your settling in okay. Any problems though, don't hesitate to ask" advised Nick. "Right, you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Greg" Zoe nodded politely towards the locum and began walking towards the exit of the ED. Nick held back; it seemed like Greg had something else to say.

"She's seems nice" Greg stated simply "You obviously think a lot of each other" he added which made Nick turn his head sharply towards him. It was his first day and he was already prying in to colleagues personal lives. Nick tried to reason with himself though, realising he might be a bit premature in accusing Greg of snooping.

"We've helped one another alot over the years. We're just good friends" said Nick.

"So you're not an item then?" questioned Greg hesitantly, unsure of whether he should press his new boss for more information. He was certainly about to find out.

"Don't over step the mark Dr Russell. Our private lives are just that, private"

"I'm sorry. Curiosity got the better of me" Greg apologized. It was something in the way that he said it which made Nick believe that the apology was genuine.

"Right, I've got to go. I'll see you sometime tomorrow" Nick nodded towards Greg and eagerly hurried off after Zoe, looking forward to the evening ahead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry for the really long wait. I've been so busy lately with college and I've also had loads of writers block. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's my best but I'd like you to be the judge of that! As always, please review, favourite and follow! I always appreciate it! :) **

**X Natasha X**


End file.
